PJ (Lilo
Not to be confused with P.J., a character from ''Goof Troop, A Goofy Movie, and An Extremely Goofy Movie. PJ, A.K.A. Experiment 133, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to play practical jokes on people. His one true place is performing an opening act for Moses' hula gig. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Appearances ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 133 was the 133rd genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to play practical jokes on unsuspecting victims, hence his name P(ractical) J(oker). 133 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. 133's pod was found by a man on the beach using a metal detector when it starting beeping. When he looked to see what it was, he found an empty soda can with the experiment pod. He didn't think the pod was worth anything, so he threw it into the water, activating it. 133, named PJ (for Practical Joker), then proceeded to start playing jokes on everyone he could find. Eventually, he ran into Lilo and Stitch. When PJ pulled many pranks on Stitch, the latter then tried to beat him up, only to be stopped by Lilo. PJ was then taken back to the Pelekais' house, where Jumba warned Lilo and Stitch about PJ's jokes going too far. However, PJ later relentlessly pranked Lilo's strict substitute teacher for her hula class, while framing Lilo for it. Later, Lilo wanted PJ to play a huge joke on her substitute teacher, despite Jumba's warnings. PJ then pulled more pranks on Stitch when the latter attempted to capture him. Eventually, Stitch placed PJ into a container so that he wouldn't cause further chaos. When Stitch refused to relinquish PJ to help in Lilo's scheme, she used Drowsy to put Stitch to sleep and released PJ from containment. However, Stitch later woke up on his own and triggered a booby trap set up by PJ, resulting in Stitch getting trapped inside PJ's containment orb. The next morning, Stitch was freed from containment by Pleakley. The former then raced to Lilo's hula school and tried to prevent Lilo and PJ from executing their prank. Meanwhile, PJ prepared to pull a massive prank on Lilo's substitute teacher, which ended up backfiring (due to Stitch intervening) and made PJ literally get his butt kicked (several times actually). Luckily, PJ was freed from his own contraption by a sympathetic Stitch. Shortly after, PJ was found a one true place as an opening act performer for Moses' hula gig. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including PJ, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. PJ participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha `Oe," which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. PJ joins them for the song by playing the trumpet. Stitch! anime PJ made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where he was sent by Hämsterviel to play pranks around town disguised as Stitch in order to frame him for the pranks. Gallery Trivia *When PJ is activated, he can be seen very briefly in ball form. *PJ's pod color is white. *PJ is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 133 Primary function: Farceur abilities." *In the group photo taken at the end of ''Leroy & Stitch and the Disney.com Lilo and Stitch experiment gallery, PJ is not wearing his glasses. It is possible that the glasses got broken during battle. Category:Males Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Lilo & Stitch Experiments Category:Aliens Category:Creatures Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:TV Animation Characters